Kingdom Hearts Two Worlds One Key
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Xenhort Returns the Keyblade masters a re sent on yet another journey but with out Sora and a myserious hedgehog that Mickey found may be our only hope. Rated for Violence and language may change later.


Yay a new story! this is a Kingdom Hearts and Sonic Crossover

Destiny Island

"Lex! Max! get inside I'll take care of the heartless!" Yells Riku summoning his Keyblade "The way to dawn"

"Riku Let me help!" Lex says

"Lex with out a Keyblade it won't do anything That wood sword will not help at all!" Riku yells

"..." Lex is silent as he watches Riku taking care of the Heartless. when Soras Keyblade appears is his hand.

"What? Sora's Keyblade?" Exclaims Riku's son Max

"How..." Lex asks

"Sora..." Riku says to himself noticeing what had happened. then tackled by a heartless

"NO DAD!" Max yells

"Riku! I'll save you!" Lex yells charging with Sora's Keyblade in hand. as he approches the heartless he swings the Keyblade at them in a raid of attacks that was enough to let Riku get up

Meanwhile

"What is going on?" asks a dark red hedgehog, with a red shirt, and jeans. In his hand two keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion

"You have been chosen by the keyblades!" says a small mouse

"Who are you?" Vex asks

"I am King mickey King of Disney Castle." he says

"Oh! I thought that was all just movies and games." Vex says

"It may seem like it to you but they all exist some where." Mickey says

"So. your majesty why are you here?" Vex asks

"Im here for you... I need you, Sora and Riku to help stop Xenhort." King mickey says

"Okay." Vex says

(Back with Riku)

"Wow you a natural Lex!" Max says

"He probley got that from Sora... and the lazyness." Riku chuckles

"Hay!" Lex says cracking up a bit himself.

"But why do I have a keyblade?" Lex Wounders

"Because it chose you, Lex." Riku says

"Riku!" yells mickey

"King Mickey what are you doing here?!" Riku asks

"I came to get you and Sora, Xenhorts back." Mickey explains

"Sora's heart was taken by Xenhort." Riku says

"But... Then who else has a keyblade that can help us?" Mickey asks

"I could go!" Lex says

"But Lex you don't have a Keyblade." Mickey says

"But I do have a Keyblade!" Lex says showing it to Mickey

"Well then we have work to do!" Mickey says

(Disney castle)

"So this is Disney Castle!" Lex says

"We have a third Keyblde master waiting for you." Mickey says

"Is it Lea?" Riku asks

"Nope!" Mickey says opening the door to the library where Vex was leaning on one of the book cases

"Is the Spikey thing a heartless?!" Rikus asks

"Hmph this 'Spikey thing' Is a hedgehog, and I have a name. and finally how the hell could I be a heartless if I haven't tried to kill you yet?" Vex says in an angered tone

"Point taken..." Lex says

"So who are you?" Riku asks

"Does this help?" Vex asks summoning his Keyblades

"Two Keyblades?" Riku exclaims

"Yeah its different I know..." Vex says

"Ive never met any one with two keyblades." Riku says

"So what is Xenhort planning?" Lex asks

"We don't know...but its not good." Mickey says

"I bet hes going to try to from the X-blade like he did about a couple months ago." Lea says walking in

"You made it!" Mickey says

"Sorry would have been here sooner but Im still having troubles materializing my keyblade." Lea resdponds

"Well Im getting board waiting around can you tell us what we need to do?" Vex says standing up streight

"Well... I was told by Leon that there having issues in Radiant Garden." Mickey says

"Well then should we start there?" Vex asks

"Seems like the right idea." Lea says

(Later in the shoping plaza of Radiant Garden)

Vex, Riku, Lex, and Lea come out of a storage building

"Dang the place is deserted." Lex comments

"Bet its from the heartless." Vex says

"You guys made it... took you long enough, Sora, Riku, Lea." Says Cloud who was leaning on the side of the shed that they had just come out of.

"It's Lex..." Lex says

"Riku why is he here instead of Sora?" Leon asks walking up.

"Long story short Xenhort took Sora's heart and Lex here is his son is now a Keyblade master." Riku says

"Now why did you bring you pet" Cloud asks "It makes no sense..."

"Im not there pet!" Vex growls "Im a Keyblade master!"

"If you a Keyblade master where is your Keyblade?" Asks Leon

"You really want to know so here they are." Vex says materializing his Keyblades

"Whatever follow us Sid will get you up to date on whats happening" Leon says and the group follows him and Cloud to a building that they were working in with the security system.

"Sid there here." Leon says

"Well glad you could make it!"

To be continued in chapter 2


End file.
